<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fun, they said by steamedbunsxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057428">fun, they said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedbunsxX/pseuds/steamedbunsxX'>steamedbunsxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Whole Mess, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, HYUNSUNG, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t tag send help, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Mild Language, One-Shot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blond hyunjin ofc, cross posted on amino, hyunmin, hyunminsung, innuendos, it ain’t even there, like really light, minsung - Freeform, why did this take me two months to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedbunsxX/pseuds/steamedbunsxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But worst of all, the blond remembers Jitae. That little punk did everything in his nine-year-old power to ruin his life. Pulling on his hair, dumping water on him, throwing dirt, cutting clothes- the whole shtick. And then he had the audacity to play innocent in front of his parents and the loves of his life.”</p><p>It’s safe to say Hyunjin dislikes him very much.</p><p> </p><p>or; hyunsung babysit minho’s bratty cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fun, they said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! yep, i’m still obsessed with hyunsung, but minho is worming his way into my otp. so... born is this mess! i also posted this on amino, so if you’ve somehow seen it there.. hi! </p><p>i hope you guys enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hyunjin had woken up, arms wrapped cozily around his two favorite people in the world (aside from Jeongin but shh, don’t tell), he was expecting a relaxing day filled with much-needed cuddles and kisses. Instead what he got was a little rat staking claim in their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>By rat, he means Jitae- Minho’s devil cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung and himself, poor unsuspecting souls, had met their boyfriend’s cousins before at a family Christmas party. Since most of them were already adults or at least nearing adulthood, it was easy for them to get along (except for Hajoon, that blue-haired jerk, who had made rude comments towards all three of them). The kids, however, maybe not so much. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin remembers Yeona, the pretty five-year-old with a big heart and lots of love. She was his favorite out of the three and still is, despite being incredibly whiny. Whinier than himself and that in its own self should be an impossibility. He also remembers Minsuh, though she was more on Jisung’s level, with her weird food combinations, intent to destroy everything, and an interest in national geographic documentaries (which Hyunjin thinks is strange because she’s <em>seven</em>).</p><p> </p><p>But worst of all, the blond remembers Jitae. That little punk did everything in his nine-year-old power to ruin his life. Pulling on his hair, dumping water on him, throwing dirt, cutting clothes- the whole shtick. And then he had the <em>audacity</em> to play innocent in front of his parents and the loves of his life. </p><p> </p><p>It’s safe to say Hyunjin dislikes him very much (it was his favorite piece in his wardrobe, okay? The holes and slashes turned his gorgeous white cashmere sweater into club clothing, and he was not vibing with it). </p><p> </p><p>So when Minho got a call from his aunt, pleading they watch him for the day while she took care of some business, he was beyond annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“No, hell no. We are not letting that monster into our home!” He had whined, burying his head back into Jisung’s warm neck. He smelled of freesia and mandarines- safety. Somewhere he could hide away from the impending doom that was inevitably coming, whether he agreed to it or not.</p><p> </p><p>His two boyfriends had cooed and chuckled at his complaints, trying to reassure him that it was only for a few hours- they just needed to keep him entertained while his mom was busy and Minho was at work and yadda yadda. Hyunjin was having none of it. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, here they are; Lee Jitae, satan himself, sitting on their couch looking up at his mother with doe eyes as she tells him to behave. The blond has to hold back a scoff when he obediently nods along, flashing an eerily charming smile. Man, he’s good. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be back around four. Make sure he gets his homework done before he watches any tv, and try not to let him snack too much. He has a game tomorrow,” she explains before placing a swift peck on her son’s forehead. “Thank you again, bye!” In a split second, the bright-pink-clothed woman is out the door without another word, leaving clicking heels in her wake. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stays where he is (far across the room; he refuses to be within a three-foot radius of that child), watching the little boy closely as Minho get’s him settled in. A certain fluffy squirrel clings to his back, and he feels a soft chin on his shoulder. The taller relishes in the attention for a moment, intertwining their fingers together across his stomach before almost going rigid. Jitae had sent a smirk right his way, mischief gleaming in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so done for.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin, now in the kitchen attempting to make something decent for their <em>guest</em>, keeps a careful eye on his boyfriend. The brunet is helping Jitae with his math assignments, and the blond is disgusted at how well they get along. Absolutely appalled- especially when they beam at each other, and Jisung ruffles his hair affectionately. It's a rancid sight (but for some reason, Hyunjin's heart warms and a ghost of a smile creeps onto his face anyway). </p><p> </p><p>"Jinnie, are the sandwiches ready?" Jisung asks, moving away from their small dining table and towards Hyunjin's unsuccessful mess. "I think he needs a break." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hums questionably, smiling at the younger sheepishly. "Maybe you should take over," he giggles nervously. Jisung just shakes his head and grins teasingly, already reaching for the garbage can. </p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, what am I gonna do with you? One of these days you're gonna burn the apartment down!" Jisung laughs. The older pouts miserably, playing with the pretty silver and blue ring on his middle finger. Jisung's eyes soften as he leaves a sweet kiss on his puffy lips, then on his hand, eyeing their identical rings (Minho has one too, but no one needs to know). "I'm kidding baby, it's okay. Now go sit down so I can finish this, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin relents easily with a warm smile, and makes a short trek around the corner towards the dining room. He furrows his brows when he notices that Jitae is missing from his seat, nowhere to be found. He contemplates going to look for him, but decides against it (he’s probably in the bathroom anyway, he reasons, taking a big shit that <em>hurts</em> because he deserves it). </p><p> </p><p>The tall male walks towards his seat, and moves to sit down. Instead of the hard surface of their wooden seats, he feels nothing. And just like that, in an instant Hyunjin’s stomach drops, and with a loud thump he’s frozen on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>It takes him a moment to realize that his chair has been pulled out from under him, and another to make the connection that the cackling nine-year-old behind him had done it. So that’s where he went, Hyunjin thinks before getting up slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yah</em>, just what do you think you’re doing?” He demands, wincing as a sharp pain runs up his lower back. Jitae is still snickering to himself, covering his smug smile with his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Putting you in your place, dummy. No one who can’t make a simple sandwich is worthy of sitting at a table!” The small brunet declares, sticking his tongue out at Hyunjin before rushing over to his previous seat. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gapes at his words, annoyance radiating off of him in waves. How can one little boy be so infuriating? He speaks like it’s true, and unfortunately, the tall male almost has to agree (albeit still pissed). </p><p> </p><p>The blond shakes his head, leaving his unwelcome thoughts in the dust as he pulls his chair back to the table, finally taking a seat. He huffs. </p><p> </p><p>"You’re insufferable," Jitae mutters from where his head is buried in a textbook. The blond blinks incredulously, before rolling his eyes. He takes it upon himself to ignore the other, pulling out his phone to scroll on Instagram. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough they're eating in slightly awkward silence, the only sound being their chewing. (Hyunjin practically melts when he sees Jisung stuffing his cheeks full of food like an actual squirrel. He wonders if he could possibly get any cuter.) </p><p> </p><p>It's only when Jisung takes the plates away does any conversation spark. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha working on?" Hyunjin asks, smiling stiffly at Jitae. He doesn't want to talk to him at all, (especially now that his butt is aching) but he's shamefully curious because the younger's already back to shoving his face in a book, furiously scribbling onto a piece of paper. </p><p> </p><p>"A book report outline," he sings. Hyunjin can feel him swinging his tiny legs under the table, practically bouncing in his seat. He seems to be seriously enjoying his work (which makes no sense because Hyunjin literally <em>dies</em> every time he gets any projects from his required literature class). </p><p> </p><p>The blond hums thoughtfully, leaning over and tilting his head to get a good look at everything splayed out on the table. The boy's handwriting is incredibly neat, way to clean for someone his age. His papers and notebooks are organized and Hyunjin feels oddly proud. "You're reading <em>Lord of The Flies?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's one of my favorite books," Jitae says, and holds it up with a smile. It's a lot different from the almost fake one he had given his mother earlier, Hyunjin reflects. "I prefer the original, but my English isn't good enough to be able to read it thoroughly yet." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you'll get there. You seem very smart," Hyunjin comments. "Do you need any help?" </p><p> </p><p>The smaller seems to think for a moment before letting his previously tense shoulders drop, grinning a little, and nodding his head a bit too cutely for Hyunjin's taste. Still, he ends up moving to Jisung's chair and is surprised that he isn't completely disgusted by being so close to him. </p><p> </p><p>And yeah, maybe the little devil is growing on him, but Hyunjin still won't forgive him for ruining his sweater or destroying his ass. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Hyunjin whips his head to the right, stopping his Instagram scrolling (yeah okay, he admits he's addicted), startled at the sudden apology. </p><p> </p><p>The two had been working on Jitae's book report for a solid thirty minutes, the older helping him when needed to understand some concepts he couldn't quite grasp. Jisung, not wanting to disrupt their ‘precious bonding time’, had gone to take a nap claiming he had been in the studio too long the night before (he had also mumbled something about spamming Minho with '<em>unholy</em>' selfies, which Hyunjin had promptly snorted at). </p><p> </p><p>"What for?" He can definitely think of some things, but after being around Jitae, and not having to deal with the bratty side of him, he realizes that maybe the tiny devil wasn’t so much of a devil. More like a mildly annoying demon. Yeah, that’s a good way to describe him. </p><p> </p><p>The younger looks contemplative for a moment, eyes searching aimlessly. Maybe for the right words, Hyunjin remarks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I've been mean to you for no reason. You've been really nice to me so I feel bad," he mutters, dropping his pencil and looking up at the blond. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grins. The brunet genuinely looks apologetic and he can't help but coo. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, we live and we learn, right?" Jitae purses his lips before agreeing, and after a moment of silence asks for him to read over his report. Hyunjin does, and they fall into a comfortable rhythm once again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate is the best flavor, obviously,” Jitae declares, taking a large lick of his fudge cone. Hyunjin scoffs, glaring at the boy from across the metal table, arms slowly moving closer around his paper bowl of ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>The three had, after dealing with the nine-year-olds begging to get ice cream, gone out to a nearby gelato shop. The two men decided that it wasn’t a bad idea- that it would probably be a fun break for themselves and the little brunet. Now, though, Hyunjin’s regretting it (okay, maybe- maybe just a bit. It’s not like his heart swells when watching the two initiate little happy dances when they eat or anything. Of course not). </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? No it’s not,” he states, taking a violent scoop of his own sweet treat, and shoving it into his mouth. “How could you say that?” Jitae shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause it’s a fact.” The blond scowls in distaste (if he said he forgave the boy earlier, he’s recalling his forgiveness. He’s still a little asshole), turning towards the left where his boyfriend is watching the two, amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, <em>honey</em>, tell him that he’s wrong. Vanilla is the best ice cream flavor,” he whines, sending the most wholesome pair of puppy eyes he can conjure up the younger’s way. The brunet hums thoughtfully, staring down at his rainbow colored desert. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay sure. Jitae, chocolate is not the best,” he smirks and raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin’s cheer. The little boy practically growls at the two, visibly annoyed. “But vanilla isn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung takes a bite of his smugly, “it’s sherbert you fools.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Raise children, they said. It’ll be fun, they said,” Hyunjin mutters from where he stands over the sleeping figure on their bed, carefully tossing a blanket over the small silhouette, tucking in the sides considerately. </p><p> </p><p>Dimming light is peaking out from their shut blinds, leaving the boy in a halo-like glow. He looks like a little angel, if he’s being honest (which is absolutely <em>not</em> true- he had gone haywire after the ice cream and practically killed them during an intense game of tag at a local park. He had ended up throwing grass at them with mounds of dirt still attached. But like last time, the nine-year-old pleaded innocent. God Damn demon).</p><p> </p><p> Jitae then lets out a loud snore and the tall man snickers, gently patting his hair before moving slowly out of the darkening room. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stands outside like he was waiting the whole time, looking at the blond incredulously.  "Okay one, that is not our child- I thought you hated him,” he wiggles his eyebrows when Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Two, there's only one, and three, who the <em>hell</em> is they?"</p><p> </p><p>The older quickly dives in for a long kiss, happy with himself when the younger stops staring at him so weirdly and melts into it. He pulls away after a moment, cooing teasingly at the dopey expression Jisung wears. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, so cute. My baby,” he draws out the word so, and takes the liberty of squeezing the brunets cheeks. The shorter snaps out of it real fast, slapping the hands away violently. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m not a baby. I could take you right here right now,” Jisung snarls, face pinching up into an angry frown. His words hold no heat, but the threat is there. Still, Hyunjin laughs. “You didn’t even answer my question!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, sure bub. Now let’s go makeout on the couch before our hoe get’s home and Auntie comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looks up towards the door from where he’s unfurled on the couch, a smile spreading across his face at who walks through it. Minho, in all his office suit glory, grins tiredly right back at him. The younger watches as he shoves his shoes off and drops his briefcase next to them, before opening his arms to let the brunette fall into them with an ‘<em>oof</em>.’ </p><p> </p><p>“Hey love, how was work?” He asks, leaning back to lay against the edge of the couch, pulling Minho closer with ease. The older only buries his head in Hyunjin’s chest with a groan. “That bad?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not horrible. Sung sent me some rather <em>interesting</em> pictures so I got through the day alive,” he laughs out. “But in all seriousness; Seonghwa wouldn’t stop talking about his boyfriend, Chan spilled all of his damned coffee over Jungwoo’s files, and Soojin got caught with Soyeon in the bathroom which threw off our schedule and-” He grunts, letting his rant fall off into nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“So maybe mildly horrible?” Hyunjin suggests, shamefully amused. Minho agrees with a nod, and the room is silent for a moment as the blond runs his hands through his boyfriend's hair. The older man seems to remember something, because he quickly lifts his head up to meet Hyunjin’s gaze. (He would be lying if he said that Minho barely glancing at him, even after a good two years of dating, never got him flustered.)</p><p> </p><p>“How was it with Jitae?” He questions, eyes lingering on the hallway behind Hyunjin. He figures he’s wondering where Jisung is, as Minho begins to pout.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin beams goofily, leaning down to leave a soft but lingering kiss on Minho’s lips. “Just fine.” The brunet hums, content with his reply before letting his head rest on the younger's chest once again. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, where’s the baby?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM NOT A BABY, MOTHER TRUCKER!” </p><p> </p><p>“-in the bedroom.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was a whole mess lol. </p><p>i hope everyone has a great week! stay safe and healthy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>